


the window

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Multi, Other, Sad Luke, Some Fluff, band has disbanded, calums pissed, depressed, how do you additionally tag, i wrote this when i was sad, luke hates arguments, maybe some smut, michael and ashton are arguing, really sad, so much stress, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke is really sad about the band disbanding. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>if you are easily saddened, please do not read. i edited some parts or enhanced parts because i wrote this at night time</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It took a while for Luke to get back to his former self. His mum was always checking up on him because she was worried he would hurt himself. Luke always started to stress himself out. Why? He thinks he thought about the boys more than best friends. How could he not? They were all gorgeous men, and Luke got some of his ideas from fluffy smut to use on them.

The rain fell and fell when Luke gently touched his hand on the window. It's been three years since 5SOS disbanded. Luke was making some money from being a solo artist, but it wasn't enough to match to how much he made while he was in 5SOS. He hasn't been on any tours since 5SOS, and he doesn't feel like he should be on any tours. He had to move back with his mum in Australia. It took a while for Luke to get back to his former self. His mum was always checking up on him because she was worried he would hurt himself. Luke always started to stress himself out. Why? He thinks he thought about the boys more than best friends. How could he not? They were all gorgeous men, and Luke got some of his ideas from fluffy smut to use on them. None of the boys had spoken to each other since after disbanding. It all started when Michael started getting pissy at every little thing Ashton did. Calum was always trying to calm them down, and Luke sometimes had to shout over everyone to quiet them down. Luke thought the fight would only last a day, but it continued for several weeks during ROWYSO tour. Michael and Ashton were fighting each other on stage by trying to cut each other's solos off, and trying to get in the spotlight. Luke knew that the fans would be catching onto the feud soon, and he always rubbed his temple after shows because sometimes Michael and Ashton would shout over each other. Calum got so fed up with the two arguing about Bryana Holly, Ashton's current girlfriend. Luke didn't mind her; he didn't know her all that well, but it was clear that Michael had a problem with her. It got to the point where Bryana called Michael out on Instagram, and thus leading both Bryana and Michael to get hate. Ashton was always furious because Luke knew that he loved Bryana with all his heart. Michael denied that Bryana loved Ashton back the same way because apparently most of the time, when Bryana and Ashton hang out, she doesn't pay any attention to him. Calum was so pissed at the two, calling them idiots because they were fighting over a girl. When these fights started sprouting, Luke always hid. He didn't like any of them fighting with each other. He loved them all so dearly and tenderly that he just wanted to hug them all, but he was afraid they would start yelling at him instead. To Luke, the fight was childish and Bryana calling Michael out on INSTAGRAM was pretty childish as well. But he didn't dare speak any of his thoughts to the others. He decided to write down his thoughts about the fights in his journal where he wrote his song lyrics. This is an example of one of them:

Day 18  
5/6/17

Ash and Mikey still trying to prove the other wrong. I wish I could talk to them. Sometimes, I can't talk to any of the three for days. I never thought the fight would last this long. I just want us to be idiots again. Loving, adoring idiots. I've been spending time writing in this journal about the stupid fight, and writing stupid songs about it. I always crumple up the piece of paper with the song lyrics on it and throw it into the bin. This has gone too far. The fans are posting about it on Twitter, Tumblr, and other social media sites. Michael and Ashton have lost thousands of followers, and for some reason, I have been too. We couldn't even meet up with Hey Violet like we were supposed to do yesterday. I was the one who had to call them and basically lie to them on the phone about how we were too busy working in the studio to go meet up with that. It was shitty of me to do, and I miss the old us. I really fucking do. I'm tired of seeing the same scenes repeating and repeating on end, and honestly, I don't know how much I can take. I think Calum's about to break. Sometimes, I hear him crying in the bathroom. The door's always locked when he does though. I don't think Michael and Ashton understand how much this petty fight is hurting us. It's breaking us apart. I'm honestly on the last straw. If it doesn't end tomorrow, I'm going in there, and we're going to split up.

~~  
Flashback

Luke always hid his journal and pen in his pillow case so that no one suspected anything. It's kind of uncomfortable to sleep on top of a journal, but he can't let Michael see it. They share a room. But Luke can never sleep. He doesn't understand how Michael can fall asleep just fine, while looking cute. He shakes his head. Michael....cute? Was he on meds? He gets up from the bed and goes to the bathroom. He surprisingly sees Calum there, sitting by the toilet.

"Get out Luke. I don't want you seeing me like this," Calum grumbled. Luke goes closer to him and looks in the toilet.

"Calum, you're not--you can't be--"

"GET OUT LUKE!" Calum tries to get up and push Luke away, but he's weak from hunger and slips a little bit.

"Calum...." Luke holds Calum close gently. "You can't keep doing this to yourself." Calum can't even look at Luke.

"I didn't want you to know, Luke. I've been doing this about a week after it started," Calum explains. Luke places his head on Calum's shoulder.

"I don't want you to do this. You're hurting yourself. I don't want you to hurt yourself. I love you too much." Luke got wide eyed after he said that. Calum looks at Luke.

"You....love me?" Calum says softly, shocked. Luke looked away. Yes, he did love Calum. Very much. He loved them all.

"Look at me Luke," Calum said. Luke obliged. Calum shyly licked his lips slightly.

"I love you too." Luke blinked a couple times at that. Calum? Loved HIM back?

"You do?" Luke says, doubtfully. Calum nodded to him, and stands up by holding onto Luke's shoulder. Luke stands up as well. Calum reaches to flush the toilet, but Luke holds his hand.

"We have to show them, Calum. We have to show them that we're hurting," Luke said quietly. Calum's eyes widened.

"Hell no, Luke." He reaches and flushes the toilet, waddling over to wash his hands, and wipes his mouth as well. Luke sighed and pulls Calum towards him gently.

"Calum," he started. "We. Have. To. Tell. Them." Calum shakes his head, looking at Luke.

"I'm quitting," Calum replied. "Tomorrow." He places a small kiss on Luke's lips and walks slowly out of the bathroom, with Luke just registering in his mind what just happened. He giggled softly, blushing, because a cute boy just kissed him on the lips. He walks out of the bathroom, and thinks to himself: Why did I even go into the bathroom in the first place?

After thinking about that, he climbed back into bed, and falls asleep, dreading the next morning.

~~  
That Morning

Luke woke up on the floor. Michael must have been kicking in his sleep again. He feared that Michael was kicking Ashton, or even Bryana, in his sleep. He stretches and stands up, walking out of his room. He hears shouts from the living room -- great. He walks down the stairs, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. He can't stand this anymore. Calum is covering himself with a blanket, which, Luke remembers that he has been doing for the past couple of weeks, even when it was hot out. 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Luke screamed at the top of his lungs. His voice did a major voice crack though, which caused Calum to giggle softly. Michael and Ashton stopped shouting at each other and looked over at Luke.

"Sit on the couch, both of you!" Luke demanded, clenching his fists. Michael and Ashton sat on opposite ends of the couch.

"What, Luke?" Michael asked irritably, fixing his hair. Ashton just rolled his eyes at Michael's rudeness, but stayed silent.

"We are fed up!" Luke snarled. "Calum and I are fed up with the two of you arguing!" Michael and Ashton just look at each other. "And the fans are noticing and posting about it on a lot of social media!" Luke continued. "You two have lost thousands of Twitter followers in the past few weeks, and people have been sending you guys hate!" Luke took a deep breath. "And Calum and I have decided to decree something." Calum stands up from the couch, still clutching the blanket over him and waddles over by Luke.

"Um," Calum starts off awkwardly. "I'm quitting." Michael and Ashton stare at him with disbelief.

"You're bluffing," Ashton retorted. Luke gave Ashton the death glare.

"5 Seconds of Summer is no fucking more. We're splitting up," Luke growled at them. The two just stared at Calum and Luke with disbelief, and their jaws dropping.

"Pack your things," Luke said after a moment of silence. "We are all going home. You should all post on your social media sites that 5SOS is no more." Luke took out his phone, and stormed back upstairs. He went into his old room, and he started packing his clothes and things. He looked out the window in his old room. It was just starting to rain. He put down his bag and put his hand on the window. It was somewhat cold, and Luke just realized he started crying.

Flashback Over  
~~  
Now

Luke took his hand off the window, and punched it as hard as he could. He winced at the pain because some of the glass shards dug into his skin.

"I'm done," Luke said, his eyes full of tears. "I miss them so much." He looked down from the at least 5 feet (152.4 centimeters) drop down. He started to climb onto the window sill. His mum was rushing up the stairs. She just got into the room and started running towards him. He looked back.

"I love you, Mum." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And then he jumped.


	2. HELLO GUYS

This is not an update, unfortunately. I DO, however, have the second chapter written. I just haven't typed it up yet. I actually had forgotten I written a second chapter. 

I'm sooooooooooooo sorry. 

I'll type it up when I have the piece of paper with me.

 

 

\- G

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
